Without Love
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: The first AU JazXHuey. A muletto girl bumps into a strange black man on her way to class one day. The two dont hit it off at first but soon learn that forces beyond anyones control usually have funny ways of bringing people together. HueyXJaz
1. Chapter 1

Uh...well there werent any AUs done yet so... why the hell SHOULDN'T I???

NOTE- Jazmine and Huey have not ever met before. They are in college (Jaz a freshman and Huey a junior) and dont be all, "Huey isnt OLDER than she is!!" just be patient damnit! it'll all be explained

yah okay so I should mention this… I brought Caesar into the story cos I LOVE him and it bugs me that he isn't in the tv show… but Jazmine got a lot of his stuff so she gets to be closer to huey so I cant complain. Anyway, I always saw Caesar and Jazzy as better friends than Huey and Caesar anyway.

OH! And sorry about the mishaps with the weird postings. 0o I was on some serious crack and wasn't paying attention to what I was doin

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOoooOOoooOOooooooOO

Jazmine Dubois was on her way to her first day of _real _college class. She had her books all sweetly tucked under her arm, her ipod playing songs from the Hairspray soundtrack and her smile spread proudly across her face. She was dressed in her all time favorite outfit- a striped aeropostle shirt and blue jean skirt. Her hair was straightened and tucked up in a sweet headband that matched the strips of her shirt. She was feeling slightly nervous but that was expected. She tried to ignore the butterflies as she swung open the door, skipping merrily, she hardly noticed the figure going through the door back first, due to his large stack of books.

KABLAM!

The two college students were spralled out on the sidewalk with books, paper and both of their ipods scattered. The boy was dark skinned and had a large afro on his head.

"Omigosh! I am SO sorry!" She exclaimed, starting to help him pick up the fallen items.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!?" The boy barked.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Jazmine spat back. The boy scoffed and tried to hurry up.

"I'm very late for a very important lecture and I don't have TIME for this!"

"What's it about?" She asked casually, trying to lighten the air, "The lecture,"

"It's about the Causes of Downfall of Society Based off the Supremacist Power Structure's Demand for Conquest," The boy told her but then turned annoyed at her blank face, "Forget it. I'd expect someone like YOU to not understand,"

"What do you mean, someone like me?"

"Foget it. I'm late enough as it is," He snapped and rose to his feet, storming off before spitting out, "Freshman,"

Jazmine picked up her ipod and turned it back on after sticking the earphones into her ear. Instead of happy music, she was greeted with a very old sounding man talking in a very odd way.

"This,,, isn't mine," She turned around to see if that boy hadn't gotten too far but he was out of sight, She groaned and looked down at the device in her hand. She really wanted her music… but she wanted to return the ipod to the guy more.

Nothing left to do but go to class.

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOoooooOOOOOOoooooooooOooOOooOOOOO'

Huey had just bustled into his class like a mess. The entire room sat as he hurried his way to the front.

"May the Black Revolutionary Underground Heroes meeting begin," He was breathless, "I'd like to apologize for my tardiness. I was held up. But lets start the meeting now,"

Everyone waited in silence as he plugged the ipod into the large speakers in the front.

"First, I would like to share with you a quote from one of my favorite Revolutionists- lah blah blah,"

Pressing play, the entire room was shocked and slightly puzzled to hear very bouncy showtuney music being broadcasted through the small room.

"Then we met and you made me the man I am today

Tracy I'm inlove with you, no matter what you weigh!

Without love-

life is like the seasons with no summer!

Without love-

Life is rockNroll without a drummer!!"

Shutting it off as soon as he could, Huey looked up to see the entire class snickering and muttering things like, "THAT'S embarrassing!" and "Freeman Listens to HAIRSPRAY!"

He growled and pulled at his afro. That girl had his ipod! And he had NO idea how to get it back.

"This meeting will be postponed til further notice. Dismissed," He shouted and the room slowly exited. Huey shook his head and slammed his fists on his podium.

"Stupid… white girl…."

00000oooooooooooOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

WHAT!? Jazmine isnt WHITE!! She's MIXED!!!! Huey cant tell!?!?

Heehee im having fun

Btw- the song is called "Without Love" and its from HairSpray the Musical. That part of the song is sung by high school musical guy...uh Zack i think 0o??

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOOOOoooOooooOoo

"Gah! It's like he has NOTHING on this stupid ipod!" Jazmine moaned. She was flipping through the options but there wasn't a single song on there. It was all speeches and serious talks from old people, "What kind of a freak is this guy!?"

"Maybe he's a professor?" Caesar offered.

The two were sitting in their dorm. Caesar had his guitar spread over his lap and his arm slung over the back of his chair. On his desk sat a piece of paper and a pencil along with some scribblings. He was having some trouble with his latest song.

"Nah," Jazmine shrugged, "He was definitely a student,"

"So how ya gonna get it back to him?"

"Beats me," Jazmine moaned, slumping hard into a chair, "I miss my music too though…"

"all you listen to is showtunes. It aint natural," He told her, "You should try hip hop or jazz or something,"

"Broadway music has all of those things! And you get a fun story with each one," She pointed out with a big smile, "It's like all music is races and broadway is the American melting pot!"

"Girl, I think you think too much,"

She rolled her eyes and looked at her clock just as her stomach started growling.

"You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure," Caesar sat down his acoustic instrument and followed his best friend out the door and down the hall where the two argued relentlessly about what they should listen to on the way there.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOOOOoooOooooOoo

Huey sighed heavily before turning his doorknob. Pulling the door open he winced to see his roommate sitting on his bed with music blarring out the large speakers located in every corner of the room. It was some very loud hip hop music that had the bass on so high it made Huey's head ache.

"Hey! You gettn home LAtE! Why you look more depressed than usual?"

"Some white chick bumped into me this morning," Huey started and then shook his head, "We accidentally grabbed the wrong ipods and now I have no idea how to get mine back and I need it for the meetings. I don't know where to even start to look for her,"

"Sucks man. She got any fly tunes?"

"Nothn but broadway shit,"

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOOOOoooOooooOoo

ahhhh yah that was kinda weakut it gets better...maybe


	2. A friend of a friend

Super long and really BOOOORRRRRIIIING excpet for the last part -

Hope u like

oooooOOOOOoOooOOoooOOOOoOoooOOOooo

Huey moaned as he walked with his younger brother around the campus. Riley was explaining to him the best way to be a gangstah because Huey had no clue, obviously. Riley kept telling him how what kind of car you have tells what kind of person you are.

"You aint gettn my car,"

"But it was grandad's!" Riley wailed, "Why do you automatically get it?"

"Cos I'm the oldest," Huey shrugged, "Besides, you live in walking distance from everywhere you need to be. I don't,"

"C'mon man!"

"I said no,"

Suddenly, a sound erupted both from their thoughts. Looking down they saw a boy playing guitar with his legs crossed indian style. He was strumming a rather happy tune while singing along. Riley's scowl turned into a happy grin as he ran over to the dark skinned boy.

"Caesar! Aw man! I had no clue you went here!"

"Huey? Riley!? How long has it been, guys?" Caesar laughed, standing up and giving Riley a quick but firm handshake and doing the same for Huey, "What you two been up to?"

"Aw man ya know," Riley shrugged, "Stuff,"

"Hey, look, I'm doing a show tomorrow. You guys should go,"

"Sorry dawg, but I gosta get back home," Riley shrugged, "I still got highschool, ya know?"

"Yah. Sucks," Caesar smiled and looked at his old best friend who shrugged.

"Sure. I'll go,"

"Sweet. It's at the theatrical department at two Oclock. You might wanna get there pretty early, though. It's usually packed,"

oooooOOOOOoOooOOoooOOOOoOoooOOOooo

Jazmine made a throatal annoyance noise as she looked out from behind the curtain. The place was packed and there was no sign of Caesar. What was she gonna do? She couldn't go out there and sign by herself. Biting her lip, she sat down on her chair and listened to the ipod in her pocket.

"It is vital that we not overlook our own abilities. When we are alone we are just as strong as when we were with our closest friends. What determines a strong person from a weak person is not their abilities to help themselves but their abilities to help others before themselves. For if they can help others and still help themselves without either falling beyond reason, they have done what most find impossible,"

The words made sense to Jazmine. She blinked with her mouth left open agape. She turned up the volume and listened to another one.

"The world is not safe anymore. It is up to us, the strong, to keep not everyone safe, but only those we love most safe. To try and save the world is a useless and hopeless cause. The only way to come close to saving this earth is to teach. To kill ignorance wherever it may lie. It is up to us, brothers and sisters, to douse the flames of ignorance with the life giving water of knowledge and truth,"

"Jazmine!" Caesar exclaimed, coming up to the entranced girl. He smiled at her with the guitar in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry. I had to run back to the house. Ya ready to sing?"

"Of course,"

oooooOOOOOoOooOOoooOOOOoOoooOOOooo

Huey drummed his fingers on his table and rolled his eyes. The place was full of hippies and, for lack of a better word, "artists". It stunk of pot, sweat, sex and cigarette smoke.

He had fifteen minutes before the show started. He scaled through the odd ipod he knew so little about the owner. All he knew was that she was clumsy, light skinned and liked Broadway music.

"The internet is for porn," Huey read the title of the song and turned up his nose in disgust. What kind of weird shit was this? He pressed random and listened to the first song that played.

It was a love song sung by a woman…to another woman. Well, not really a love song, it was more like the one woman telling her lesbian lover to accept her as a person. This made Huey's eye brow raise in confusion. The upbeat song turned interesting when the other woman started singing along.

"I look before I leap. I love margins

And discipline.

I make lists in my sleep, baby

What's my sin?

Never quit. I follow through.

I hate mess but I love you,"

He pressed the next button and listened as a new song started to play. This one was more somber and darker.

"The music of the night,"

"Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..."

The lyrics were cold and harsh. The man singing was obviously alone and hurt many times. There was no joy in his life and he knew the terror and evil that all people possessed.

Suddenly, a familiar girl walked onto stage with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, and welcome everyone. Sorry for the delays but we're gonna get started right away,"

It was her. It was that girl.

Caesar walked out with the guitar in his hands and started strumming a soft tune.

"This is a song I wrote a very long time ago," She said into the mike and smiled.

"Living a life where no one sees me

Don't know what to classify me

who can say who belongs?

Is she black or is she white?

Her hair is nappy but her skin is light

She can't understand if she doesn't look like me,"

Huey drifted out of the lyrics and blinked. She was... mullato? How was that possible? She didn't looke dark at all. He was suddenly very glad that his old best friend was obviously close to this girl. He was going to get his ipod back and he could finally return hers.

When the show had ended, Huey stormed up to Caesar and pulled him away for a bit.

"How do you know that girl?"

"Jazmine? She's my best friend. " Caesar blinked but a smirk soon grew on his devious face, "Lemmie guess, you wanna know if she's taken, right? Nope, buddy. Have at it,"

"Nah, nah I have her ipod," Huey told her flashing the flat device, "And I'm pretty sure she has mine,"

Caesar started to laugh, "Oh man! I shoulda known it was you when she started complaining about all the lame speeches on the thing,"

Huey just stared with annoyance in his eyes.

"Let's go. She's gonna be _so _happy,"

The two boys walked further back stage were Jazmine was being flooded by friends and the like telling her how amazing she was. She was smiling and thanking everyone graciously, before Caesar grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

"Sorry, Folks, we have to take care of some very important business,"

Both Huey and Jazmine were startled when Caesar literally slammed her into Huey's chest. She looked up only to see the surprised scowl of the young man who she recognized from the day before.

I mean, who could forget THAT hair?

"It's you!" She exclaimed, yanking out the ipod, "This is yours. I'm so sorry but I think we got them switched when we bumped into each other,"

"You mean when you bumped into me," Huey muttered, snagging the ipod from her grasp. He tossed hers to her and she clutched onto it like a newly found lost pet.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, obviously not about to tolerate any rudeness at that moment, "I said I was sorry. Can't you accept my apology?"

"Accepting your apology wont change a damn thing. It wont make what happened go away nor will it do me any real good. All it will do is unburden your soul,"

"Uh…well… will you let me make you dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. I'm a great cook. Hows about in return for getting knocked down, I'll cook you whatever your favorite meal is," She smiled, "I make great fried chicken,"

There was a pause before Huey's eyes narrowed slightly, "I like vegetables,"

He then turned around and left. Jazmine cocked her head to the side with confusion. She turned to Caesar who was fighting back the urge to laugh.

"That guy's an asshole," She told him, "Where does he get off?"

"Lets walk and talk,"

Heading back to their apartment, Caesar explained to her about Huey's character and how he saw the world much differently than most people. And by differently, he meant darker, harder and crueler.

"How can someone so hot be so miserable?" She finally asked passingly.

"You think he's hot?" He seemed perplexed.

"Well duh," Jazmine exclaimed, "He's got that bad boy scowl and that body…" She shuttered and smiled, "And his butt…"

"Okay! Okay!" Caesar exclaimed, slamming his hands over his ears.

"Well. Looks are all he's got goin for him," She rolled her eyes, "and Now I get to cook him vegetables for dinner,"

"Why'd you even offer?"

"Well I had to do something," She shrugged, "I mean, he's your friend right? I don't want him to hate me,"

"Huey doesn't hate anything, Jazmine," Caesar laughed, "There's things that he tolerates more than others, but he doesn'treally believe in emotions,"

"Well.." Jazmine started, giving her friend a lip, "I want him to tolerate me,"

oooooOOOOOoOooOOoooOOOOoOoooOOOooo

Jazmine surveyed herself in the mirror just ten minutes before Huey was supposed to show up. She was wearing a white sun dress with a pretty red flower pattern. It was one of her favorite dresses and it made her feel her prettiest. Caesar walked in and wrinkled his nose.

"Ooh. _The _dress,"

"What? Is it too formal?" She asked worriedly, "I wore my red flats so it would casual it up,"

"No, but you only wear it when you're nervous,"

"It makes me feel powerful when I feel pretty," She shrugged gently, surveying herself in the mirror, "You should introduce me to more of your hot friends who aren't such weirdos,"

"First of all, none of my friends are hotter than this," Caesar said, gesturing to himself and nodding sagely, "Secondly, Huey isn't so weird. He just takes getting used to,"

Before Jazmine could say anything, there was a steady knocking, making Jazmine jolt a bit. She looked at Caesar who just grinned at her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a thing for him,"

"Don't be stupid," She told him, wrapping an apron around her waist, "Go get the door. Ima go finish up the pasta,"

Huey had his hands shoved in his pockets and his face lowered to stare at his shoes. He felt ridiculous. He should have invited his roommate or even Caesar to come with him. He didn't know this girl and small talk was not a specialty of his.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a very pleased Caesar.

"Hey bro!" He exclaimed, "Jazmine's finishing dinner up but she'll be done soon. Come on in,"

Huey walked in, confused but relived, "So… She invite you over to?"

"What? No man, I live here," Caesar laughed, "Jazzy D and me are roomies, ya know?"

Huey's eye rose and Caesar laughed.

"It's nothing like that. Jazz is like my sister or something. I could never… I mean… haha The thought of me and her is like… gross, ya know?"

Huey shrugged and followed him into the sitting area with the TV. Huey scanned the room once over, mozying around where the living room met the eating place. It wasn't big enough to be called a dining room but Huey was pretty sure they'd be eating at the table by the door to what he thought was the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and something collided against him. Both parties were sent tumbling down, Jazmine sprawled over over him, her knee landed on the outside of his thigh, and her chest on his. When she opened her eyes she was startled to find herself staring into a pair of shocked wine colored orbs. She gulped and pulled herself up, blushing furiously.

"I…I am so sorry,"

Huey sat up, also a bit flustered, "That's twice in two days. I hope you don't make it a habit,"

"I know," She wailed, "I didn't I mean… I'm sorry,"

She trailed off when she thought she heard the slightest tinge of humor in his voice. How could that be? Caesar was walking over with a glass in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Hehe," He chuckled, "Yall kids done wrestling or do ya wanna have dinner?"

Jazmine blushed, "Oh grow up, Caesar! I tripped!"

"You do that a lot around Huey. Boy's gonna think ya just wanna be on top of him,"

"CAESAR!" Jazmine was bright red as she shoved the laughing dark skinned boy into the kitchen. Huey sat there for a minute. He inhaled and sighed. One thing he noticed was how really good she smelled. Like vanilla and sugar. It was a faint smell around the house but it was only when he was close to her that he could smell it.

_I wonder what she __**tastes **__like…_

Woah! Where did THAT thought come from!? Huey shook his head and rolled his eyes. It must have been all that broadway junk. Making his head messed up. He'd go home and listen to Malcom X to clear up his mind. Yah. That'll fix it.

Jazmine and Caesar came back in. Jazmine had a stack of plates and cups, Caesar was holding a big soup pot with oven mits around his hands. Placing the pot at the center of the table, Jazmine placed the dishes down and then each plate got a fork.

Huey took a seat, followed by Caesar and then Jazmine who lifted the lid off the pot.

"You said you liked vegetables so I made pasta salad," She said proudly. Huey looked in to see the curly colorful noodles mingled in with broccoli, tomatoes and cellury. Jazmine seemed upset by his glum look, "You don't like pasta salad? You said you liked vegetables and I didn't know anything else that wouldn't be just a side dish. I'm so sorry I can make something else i-"

"No, it's good," Huey told her, "I like pasta salad,"

"Oh… It's just that… you looked so upset,"

"His face always looks like that," Caesar explained, "Ya know how old ladies always say, 'careful! Your face is gonna freeze like that!' well, I think Huey's really did,"

Huey gave a Caesar a look, "Yah, yah, very funny,"

The dinner went well. Mostly Caesar and Huey talked about times growing up and how the government was conspriaring against their people. Caesar seemed to be humoring Huey though, where as Huey was pretty passionate about the ideas. Jazmine found it all very interesting. Huey was one of the smartest people she had ever heard speak. He seemed to really have a clear mind and not give into nonsense. Not to mention his cold looks made him all the more devilishly handsome.

After dinner, Caesar broke out the wine. Huey had a glass where as Caesar and Jazmine (who didn't need to drive anywhere) had about 4 each. The longer he stayed, the more easier it was for Jazmine to talk to Huey. They ended up getting along just fine, regardless of the fact she didn't care so much about the so called truths Huey was spouting.

Around midnight, which was about 6 hours since Huey's only glass of wine, he started to get ready to leave. Caesar invited him over again whenever he felt like a good meal. Jazmine normally cooked and always made too much for the two of them. Huey had to decline, saying he had dinner plans tomorrow and that he had to study when he got back for a quantom physics test.

"Well why don't you bring it here?" Jazmine asked, "Caesar has that test too, right?"

Caesar smiled and nodded, "Yah man. Just bring it all over and Jazzy D here can whip us up some study snacks,"

Jazmine rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed that Caesar would just volunteer her like that, but honestly, she probably would have done it anyway. She turned and looked at Huey who was still standing in the doorway, "So what's your favorite treat?"

Huey raised an eyebrow and looked at his shoes. He wasn't sure if he had one.

"And don't tell me vegetables," She said sternly with a giggle. He looked up and shook his head.

"No… uh… I like vanilla stuff, I guess,"

She smiled, "Me too!"

Caesar smiled a bit and looked at Huey with a knowing grin, "Well, see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, tomorrow,"

"Sleep tight!" Jazmine pipped in just as Huey turned around to leave. He paused and looked over his shoulder to wave before heading down the hall. Caesar shut the door and looked down at the noticbly shorter girl.

"What?"

"Oh and don't tell me vegetables," Caesar mocked her,making his voice high pitched and giggley, "Sleep tight, Huey!"

She shoved him lightly, "I was trying to be friendly,"

"Yah, sure," Caesar nudged her back, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning," Caesar yawned and mozied into the room that was his and shut the door.

"Good night," She sighed after the door was closed and streched her arms. She wasn't quite tired yet so she decided to hop into the shower. She needed to relax a bit.

Once she stepped into the warm water, she worked up a nice lather of shampoo and applied it to her hair. She could feel the nappy curls growing upward and she slightly moaned. She hated her natual hair but was grateful for straighteners. And, in all honesty, after using them so often, her hair was starting to get more and more managable. It was training to not be so curly. It was still pretty nappy but not as bad as usual.

When she was finished bathing, she wrapped herself up in a towel and stepped out infront of the mirror. She combed her hair out and rewashed her face. Acne free and planned on staying that way. Smiling at her reflection, she had just put the blow dryer to her hair when she heard something rustling in the living room. Figuring Caesar was fumbling for the remote, she decided to help him out.

"It's on the coffee tab-" She couldn't finish as she opened the door. She stumbled awkwardly, her wet foot meeting the hard pannel floor, she slipped and landed right on the last person she expected.

"Huey?" She asked, "What are you doing back?"

Huey's face was fire engine red and his mouth was open. She blinked and looked down only to find her towel had come off in the front and she was laying directly ontop of the afro-headed boy.

Her face soon turned colors as she slammed her face down, laying her nose flat on his chest. She didn't know what to do. She tried creeping the towel under her so she could get up, but that caused a lot of fidgeting and she was certain she felt something brush against her knee from under his jeans zipper.

_It could be a pen, Jazmine...!!_

She looked at him, her humiliation evident.

"I..."

"Get off," He said and closed his eyes tight but the color still burning his face.

"Sorry!" She nearly shrieked, getting up hastily and wrapping the towel firmly around her slim figure, "Okay..." Huey's eyes parted and he sat up, looking up at the still dripping wet girl. He then looked at himself, who was now wet as well.

"You need some balance lessons or something," He told her sternly, and stood up. He turned to the side a bit, as if hiding something.

"I'm sorry," She nearly whined again, "I... I wasn't... I mean..." Suddenly she grew cross, "Wait! What are you doing here!?"

He blushed again, "I uh... well..." He cleared his throat and handed her a folded up peice of paper, "here,"

She took it with one hand, keeping her other gripped tightly on the towel, "What is it?"

"I'm inviting you to my dinner thing," Huey told her,"It's for this...group I'm in and I sorta hafta give a talk. It's formal so dress nicely,"

"Oh, gee, I don't think Caesar has anything formal to wear,"

Huey cleared his throat, "Actually... It's... just for you,"

Her eyes widened, "Oh..."

"It's just... like dinner for dinner, ya know?" Huey fibbed, shoving his hands into his pockets and shooting a gaze to the door, "I was just... gonna leave it with a letter explaining but... uh... well... if you can come than just come if not it doesn't matter,"

She looked at the invitation with curiosity and then looked back at the serious boy before her, "But... I made you dinner to say sorry for taking your ipod,"

"Well... I sorta picked yours up first," Huey admitted, "Just come if you want. I don't care either way,"

Jazmine smiled and ran her finger over the small seal of the paper, "Sounds like fun,"

"Good. I'll pick you up at five forty five tomorrow, then,"

"It's a date,"

Huey cringed at the word she said so effortlessly and sweet. He looked at the door and took a side step, "Kay. Well... uh... bye,"

"Goodnight,"

He had put his hand on the doorknob before he turned to look at her, "You don't...have to make snakcs though... for the study thing,"

"I know,"

He turned the knob and took one step out, "Oh yah, and you should... think about locking this door,"

"Kay,"

"uh... bye,"

"Bye,"

The door snapped shut and Jazmine couldn't hold back her smile. She swung herself in a full circle and kicked her legs merrily. One of the hottest, smartest guys she'd ever met asked her to a very swanky party and she was going to get to dress up!

She giggled and spun on her toes, shaking her hips and singing a little "doo doo da tada dap!" type song (you know!)

Suddenly, the door clicked

"Forgot my...keys," Huey's pause was because of the funny dancing girl in the living room who immediately spun back around, her hair smacking her in the face and her fists clenched into tiny balls of embarressment.

"Oh... well... you might need those,"

"Ye...ah," Huey said, snagging the items that Jazmine secretly hated from the small table by the door, "Well... good uh... good bye,"

The door snapped shut and Jazmine crumbled on the ground, letting out a rather painful moan.

_Why am I'm such a goofball!!!_

After Huey shut the door, he couldn't help but smirk as he started down the long hall way. That girl was too much... but oddly enough... he couldn't help but wonder about her. Ever since she invited him to dinner... she had been plaguing his thoats. Maybe it was all that music.

yah. Must have been the music.

Looking at his ipod, he opened up a random file labeled as "Untitled" (which happened to be one of the fles Jazmine hadn't noticed) and played the first track listed. Rage Against the Machine; Take the Power back.

oooooOOOOOoOooOOoooOOOOoOoooOOOooo

uh yah so next chapter shouldnt be so overwhelming and boring

I think Huey just PUTS himself in her way on PURPOSE!

snickers naughty, naughty huey.


	3. date part 1

Ahhhh!! Here it is

Uh… hope ya like

NOTE- Caesar is not inlove with Jazmine. He is a horny lil boy who flirts with everything (that's a girl!!!). Jazzy is like his sister to him even if he makes dirty jokes at her expense.

ooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOOOOOoooooOOOOoOOoOOooOOOOooOOOO

"Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!"

Michael Caesar was a heavy sleeper but had a hard time staying in dreamland with his estatic roommate jumping up and down on him. He opened his eyes and looked at his clock 1:48.

"Damn Jazmine! It's too late for this!" Caesar moaned, shoving his head under his pillow, "No sex, tonight, okay?"

"Caesar!" She shouted, putting her hands on his hips. He looked up at her. She was wearing her signature bed time attire. Short shorts with a long oversized hoody hanging off of her shoulders, "I have to tell you something!"

"What!?" He barked, sitting up in the bed and looking very annoyed.

"Huey just invited me to his fancy dinner party! Look! Look!" She shoved the invite in his face, "Where does he get off!?"

Caesar blinked, "Wait... you're upset about it?"

"You've been friends since you were kids! And he didn't invite you!"

"Jazmine," Caesar sighed, rubbing the crook of his eyes and bridge of his nose, "What would it look like if a brothah walked into a resturaunt with another dude and paid for his meal?"

Realization suddenly hit Jazmine who bit her lip, "So... this is a real date, then,"

"Yup." Caesar yawned, laying down on his side, "Now, go be girly somewhere else,"

Jazmine huffed and hopped off his bed and started back to the bathroom so she could dry her still wet hair. Flicking on the light switch as she plugged in the blowdryer and started heating up her tangled mess of hair that started to poof up like it always did. Once it was nice and dry she started in on straightening it like she always did.

She looked at her cell phone when she was finally all finished. 3:02. She yawned loudly and tiptoed to her bed where she collapsed against her extremely pink princess sheets and pillows.

Giggling about her date with Huey, she fell fast asleep to dream and wonder about the next day.

OoooOOOooOOOoooooooOOOOOooOOOOoOOOOooooOOOO

Caesar was baffled when Jazmine came bounding through the door at 2 in the aftrenoon the next day, a bundle of stuff in her arms.

"Where were you?" He asked, munching on what looked like ramen, "I thought you were still in bed,"

"I had to run home real fast. I had nothing to wear to the dinner party," She said, dumping the items down on the couch, "So I brought all my fancy dresses from home,"

Being a lawyer made senator's daughter gave the young Mulatto girl many, many chances to get dressed up growing up. She had gowns from many big wig parties she had to attend and she brought all of them.

"Personally, I think you should wear the one you wore to homecoming," Caesar said with a full mouth, "Ya know, the blue one with the halter?"

She rolled her eyes, "That thing is way too small for me now,"

"Exactly,"

She shoved him and picked up a chic black and white dress with a big white bow in the back. Caesar whinced at that one.

"Is the dinner gonna have a funeral afterwards?"

"Hm. You're right," She muttered, and tossed it in a new pile. She picked up another dress and surveyed it carefully. It was pink with yellow flowers running down the skirt.

"Yeesh," Was all Caesar said.

She tossed it.

The next dress was dark blue and slim. It was pretty but very, very ordinary.

Caesar, growing annoyed with how slow this was going, dug through the gowns until he found the blue one he wanted her to wear. It was a dark cerulean color that tied into a sweet halter at the top. The skirt was trumpeted and would hand just under her knees.

"Just go try this on,"

She rolled her eyes and took it, walking into the bathroom, she started to undress. Once she was in her undergarments she shoved her busty self into the freshman year worn dress that was obviously straining against her curves. Stepping out of the bathroom, Caesar's eyebrows rose.

"Well?" She asked rudely, "Can I get back into my clothes, now?"

"I think if you wear that, Huey will prolly lock you in a closet with him,"

She blushed and turned around, slamming the bathroom door behind her and started to get dressed. When she returned, Caesar had another dress in his hands.

"You should wear this one," He told her seriously, tossing it at her. She looked at it and smiled.

"Hey! This is the one I wore to our senior prom!"

"Yeah," Caesar said, remembering the night, "Your date was a total dick,"

"Well your date was a rude bitch," She teased and shook her head, "Your mom took SO many pictures!'

"Well, you kept blinking so she had to," Caesar countered, "Now, go get yo ass dressed so we can see if it'll work,"

"Mmkay,"

OooOooooOOOOooOOOOOOoooOOoOOooOOOooOooooOOOOoOoOoOooOOO

Huey heaved a sigh as he listened to his own speech on his ipod as he drove to go pick up his...date for dinner. He was in a simple tux with a red and grey tie. He turned a corner and came upon the apartment complex that Jazmine lived at. Checking his watch, it was 5:42. By the time he made it up all the stairs it'd be exactly 5:45. He hated it when people showed up early and when people showed up late.

Huey was always on time.

Always.

Stepping out of his car, he started towards the door, shoving his hands into his slacks pockets.

oooOoooOOOOOoooOOOoooOOOOOOooooOoOooo

"Ahhh!" Jazmine moaned, trying to get her hair finished.

"What time did Huey say he'd be here?" Caesar asked from behind the couch.

"Five forty five!" Jazmine exclaimed. Cindy had come over to help her with her makeup and hair but was having trouble on account of Jazmine kept moving around.

"Jazzy! I sweat I'm gonna shove this eyeliner in your eye if you don't sit still!"

"Sorry…" Jazmine gulped, finally pulling her hair into a perfect tousled bun. The curly ringlets hung elegantly around her face perfectly, "Ya almost done?"

"Almost," Cindy informed her, snapping the cap on the brown eyeliner bottle and picking up the charcoal mascara, "Just one last thing…"

Suddenly, a knocking was heard and both Jazmine and Cindy jumped up. Jazmine grabbed her purse and dashed into her bedroom.

"Tell him we're not ready," Cindy whispered to Caesar who blinked in confusion.

"But all you have to do is her mascara," Caesar pointed out, "You just said it,"

"You have to make em wait a little bit," Cindy said obviously, putting her hands on her hips. Caesar glanced back and forth and raised an eyebrow,

"So why were you all paniced about getting ready?"

"You want them to sweat, not you," Cindy rolled her eyes and turned to head into Jazmine's room, slamming the door. Caesar shook his head as he went to answer the door. There stood a very sharp looking Huey Freeman. His hair was slick back into a ponytail in the back of his head. He looked slightly annoyed, but he usually did so Caesar didn't notice.

"Hey," Caesar smirked, "Jazzy's not done yet but you can chill,"

Huey walked in and noticed the stack of papers and books mingled with a straightener, a curler and various cosmetics on the coffee table. Huey raised an eyebrow at Caesar who just smiled.

"How is she getting ready if all her stuff is here?"

"Uh…" Caesar shrugged, "I'm just the messenger,"

Huey rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch along with Caesar.

"How goes the studying so far?"

"Meh," Caesar shrugged, "Okay I guess. it's been kinda hard since every two minutes they keep callin me to see if she looks oka-"

"CAESAR!"

Caesar sighed as the owner of the shrill voice opened the bedroom door and poked her head out.

"Caesar! Come see!" Cindy's eyes widened when she noticed who was sitting in the living room, "Ohmigod!! Huey Freeman!?"

This was followed by a screech as she ran over and gave him a hug. Huey casually tapped her back and nodded his head.

"Hey, Cindy," He said casually. She giggled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Oh lord! You look like... wow," She giggled, "Quite a strech from the serious little boy from class,"

Jazmine poked her head out from behind the door and blinked. Caesar and Cindy were her two best friends in the world and they both knew Huey very well. It felt weird. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and walked over to the group huddled at the couch.

"I think I look okay, Cindy,"

"Ouch!" Caesar barked, "Damn girl, you look better than okay!"

She giggled and rolled her eyes. Her eyes fell on Huey who was a bit caught off guard by how she looked. The dress was crimson red and flowed on her elegantly. (just imagine the prettiest red dress you could think of and there you have it. Im too lazy to describe now)

"You ready?"

"Yuppers," She giggled only to receive a hug from Cindy and then one from Caesar. They were walked to the door.

"Don't stay out too late, now," Caesar joked.

Cindy elbowed him in the chest, muttering, "You're such a dork,"

"See you guys later!" Jazmine called before following Huey out. Cindy and Caesar waved but then shut the door. Cindy looked up at Caesar who leaned against the door with his arm. Cindy smirked and dangled a pair of keys with a Hello Kitty charm at the end.

"Looky what I found," She spoke in a mock surprised voice, "Jazmine MUST have left them!"

"Gosh, Cindy, where did you find them at?" Caesar asked, his voice also mocked surprised.

"Her purse. Careless thing,"

There was a pause as the two grinned at their genius…ness(?) and stood there for a bit. It was a bit awkward at first. Cindy held out her nails to give them a good look, taking a snap at her pinky nail she kept her gaze on her lower lip, "So wanna fool around?"

Caesar shrugged, snapping the two locks on the door, "Kay,"

ooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOOOOOoooooOOOOoOOoOOooOOOOooOOOO

Huey sighed as they stepped into the swanky resturaunt and Jazmine burned a dark red color when she saw that every other single girl there was wearing either black or white or a combination.

Nothing else.

Just the ONE red dress that so happened to be on her body.

Brown faces turned to stare at her and she suddenly wanted to melt in her very expensive shoes she borrowed from Cindy. Huey seemed to not notice the oddity of her being the only thing colored at the get together but she soon snapped him into reality.

"Why didn't you tell me it was black and white?" She hissed.

"It's not," Huey shrugged, "Plus it doesn't matter to me, anyway,"

She wanted to say something back but a young black woman approached them, turning her nose slightly up at the only color-wearing girl there.

"Huey! You look pretty sharp in that tux," the young woman flirted. She turned her eyes to Jazmine who felt rather small under her gaze, "Who's your… friend?"

"Hey Jaynell," Huey said casually, "This is Jazmine Dubois. She's my date for the evening,"

This Jaynell smiled slightly, "Hm. A little light for your taste, eh, Freeman?"

"Jaynell.."

"So deary, what are you majoring in?" Jaynell asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Teaching," Jazmine stated proudly, "But I'm minoring musical theatre because…well… it's my passion,"

"Oh! A Teacher! Great,"

"Well, I don't really plan on being a teacher for my whole life, really,"

"Really?"

"Oh no. I've always imagined myself as a married woman. You know, first job is a wife and mother,"

Jaynell raised her eyebrow, "Interesting. Tell me, Miss Dubois, What's your opinions on a woman president?

Jazmine smiled, "Honestly, I don't see a problem with it really. I guess I'm more cautious about the issues it might start with other nations, you know, them not taking America seriously and all,"

"Oh! So you think women should be locked in a house to be a man's slave?" Jaynell attacked viciously, her lips pierced in place.

"Wuh…well, I don't think-"

"Don't worry, sweety," Jaynell said a bit too sugary, "Let da big gurls worry bout 'da big tinkkin,"

"Hey, Jaynell, I think Robby's ordering from a female waitress, you better go hit the emergency button on his shock collar," Huey added quickly. The amazing thing was he said it not as if it was a insult but a simple matter of fact in passing. Jaynell gave him a look and turned around to walk away.

Huey looked at Jazmine who seemed shocked, and a bit hurt.

"Liberals can be… dicks," Huey explained, "Try to lie. They do that best,"

"Will note,"

Huey placed his hand on her lower back and lead her into the middle of the gathering, leaning in and whispering so gently it made her shiver, "Don't worry. I won't let them push ya round,"

ooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOOOOOoooooOOOOoOOoOOooOOOOooOOOO

D'awwwww!! It's REALLY starting - Huey's a sweetheart….

And yes Jaynell will be back with avengance!!

And yes, duh, she's a bitch who has a thing for Huey.

I just want to NOTE- that Caesar and Cindy are NOT romantically involved. It's strictly friends with benefits and it's NOT changing. They're both very happy with the arrangement, might I add.


	4. Dinner Disaster

Jazmine poked at her caesar salad, glancing at her date would was taking small bites. Her stomach lurched and let out a loud growl making several of the dinner guests look her way. Huey paused his fork mid bite and leaned in to whisper, "They'll serve the main course, soon,"

"Oh, thanks," She forced a smile, wondering if the butter knife by the bread sticks could kill be used to mercifully end her own life.

She looked up to see whats-her-face Jaynell staring at her with a smirk on her lips.

On second thought, maybe the knife could be used to kill _her_, instead.

"Jazmine," She spoke up, placing her hand under her chin and leaning in, "Would you like a bib, _dear_?"

"Excuse me?" Jazmine asked.

Jaynell lowered her gaze to Jazmine's middle and then back to her eyes. Jazmine looked down to see a white glob on her stomach.

"Ah..!" SHe yelped quietly, picking up her napkin that was placed on her lap and put it on the table, "Excuse me," She whispered to Huey quickly but before he could say anything she was already heading for the restroom.

Jaynell took out her compact and checked her hair before turning to her date but keeping her eyes locked with Huey, "Excuse me, I better go powder my nose,"

"Jaynell..." Huey started, giving her an angry look and getting ready to stand.

Suddenly, a man walked up to the podium and cleared his throat, "Thank you all for being here. it gives me great pleasure to welcome one of my most promising students to come up and give his opinions on the presidential elections coming up next year,"

Jaynell smiled at him, tilting her chin up, "Break a leg,"

He gave her a warning glare before he walked over to the podium. Grinning, Jaynell made her way to the bathroom where her prey awaited unexpectadly.

oooOoOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOooOOoOOoooOOOoOOO

Jazmine grumbled as she feverishly tried to wipe out the large white spot on her dress, "Why do I always do this? I swear I _have _to embaress myself. No matter where I go. I just _have _to,"

The door suddenly opened and in walked Jaynell. Jazmine tried to not notice her but her head shot up when she heard the lock on the door click.

"He-hey Jaynell," Jazmine smiled.

Jaynell gave her a cold look, "You listen to me you uptown light skinned _conformist_,"

"Wha...?"

"First off, I don't know what Freeman sees in you but mark my words, it's about to come to a end. Very, very soon,"

"Huey and me? Oh no, we're not-"

"Don't be cute," Jaynell cut her off rudely, "He's obviously got a thing for you. He wouldn't have protected you if he didn't. He isn't that kind of guy,"

"Jaynell I-"

"WHY would he be interested in you in the first place?" She asked, starting to pace, "He's the president of the BRO committee and I'm vice president! I'm smarter and prettier than you! Why does he like the dumb white girl?"

Jazmine's eyes narrowed, "I'm not white,"

Jaynell looked at her and started to chuckle, "Oh really? Then what are you?"

"I'm biracial," Jazmine said, folding her arms over her chest, "My father is black and my mother is white,"

Jaynell rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It still doesn't make sense why he'd choose you over me,"

Jazmine was about to defend herself but Jaynell cut her off.

"Look, don't get too comfy with Freeman. It's about to end," Jaynelle told her sternly and put her hands on her hips, "He's giving his speech now. I'm going to go listen,"

"I hope you know how to dance," Jaynell finished up quickly.

"Why?"

"Because Huey loves it and after dinner we all dance formally," She giggled, "But don't worry. It's not like you're a _total _clutz, I'm sure,"

Jazmine looked down at the now large wet spot on her dress and then glared at Jaynell who smiled sweetly at the spot, "A shame. I'd hate to see Huey _humiliated_,"

Jazmine sniffed as soon as the door shut and Jaynell was gone. She flipped open her cell phone and pressed her speed dial 3.

"hello?"

"Ceasar!" She said, holding back tears, "Can you come get me?"

"Sure... is everything okay,"

"Not really,"

"Should I bring Mr. Fluffknuff?"

oooOoOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOooOOoOOoooOOOoOOO

Huey sighed when he got back to his chair, he shot Jaynell a look, "Where's Jazmine?"

"Who?"

"My date. Jazmine,"

"Oh," Jaynell eyes widened, "Funny, I think she's still in the bathroom. Guess she's not feeling well,"

"Jaynell-" Before Huey could finish, music started playing. Jaynell gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh, Huey," She said, "Why don't I keep you busy while you wait for _Yazmine _to come back?,"

"Jazmine,"

"Oh whatever," Jaynell giggled, holding out her hand, "C'mon. For old times sake,"

Huey grumbled and took her hand, letting her lead him to the floor.

oooOoOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOooOOoOOoooOOOoOOO

Jazmine blew her nose loudly and sobbed into the doll that Caesar kindly brought to her. It was a very fluffy dog with black button eyes.They were safely at home. Jazmine was dressed up in her favorite pajamas and a big box of tissues she could sob into.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

Jazmine sniffed, "Hu-Hu-Hu-Huey's... Huey's friends... ar-are mean!"

"His friends are mean?"

"YES!"

"What happened?"

Jazmine wiped her nose and choked out a sob, "This mean girl named Jaynell told me I was dumb and... and said she was prettier than me.. and that I was gonna embarress Huey! Cos we were gonna hafta do some stupid formal dance...like a waltz or something,"

Caesar grinned, "You woulda busted your butt out there,"

"I KNOW! That's why I left..."

"Wait," Caesar said, giving her a serious glare, "You didn't tell him you were leaving?"

She chewed on her lip and looked out the window, "He has Jaynell... He'll be okay,"

"Damnit, Jazmine," Caesar sighed, "Jaynell's a bitch. We all hated her when we were kids and chances are everyone still does,"

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

"She's always had a crush on Huey but Huey always thought what we did- she's a bitch,"

"Oh no," She gulped, "But... I already embarressed him there! I spilled dressing on my dress and my stomach growled REAAALLY loud before the main course and everyone heard and looked at us,"

Caesar rolled his eyes, "First of all, I told you to eat before you left. Secondly, Huey probably didn't care. He was probably more worried about you being upset,"

She jumped, "Caesar! We gotta go back! I gotta go apologize! Where's my dress!?"

"Gurl," Cindy sighed, "It's ten thirty. The dinner's probably over,"

Right on cue, the door bell rang and Jazmine jumped, "eeeking" she dashed into Caesar's room, "Don't tell him I'm here!"

Caesar sighed and opened the door, there stood a very typical Huey.

"Is Jazmine here?" He asked.

Caesar smiled, "Sorry Dude,"

"What? I thought she'd be here. Where would she have gone?" Huey asked, a tinge of concern hinted in his voice, he let himself in and explained, "Jaynell was being...well, Jaynell and after they went to the bathroom together Jazmine vanished. If she isn't here then where'd she go?"

"Nah, nah, man," Caesar explained, "She's okay. She's just asleep, that's what I meant,"

Huey sighed and sat back on the couch, "Oh... That's a relief,"

Caesar and Cindy exchanged looks at the rare sight of the depressed Huey, "Why... Would she leave?"

Caesar gave him a smile and a shrug, "Jaynell... probably said something... And well... Jazmine probably got scared and worried she'd do something to humiliate you infront of all your liberal friends,"

"Why didn't she just _tell _me she wanted to leave?"

Cindy scoffed, "Beats me. I mean you're soOoOoOOOooOOo easy to talk to!" Huey opened his eyes at her and gave her a look.

"Look, man," Caesar sighed, sitting next to him, "Jazmine is the kinda girl to break under pressure. Jaynell prolly told her just what she wanted to get her to leave. Ya know Jaynell'll do anything to get alone with you,"

Huey sighed, "So... it's not...like ya know...Me, is it?" He asked awkwardly, "I mean... I didn't scare her off... did I?"

Caesar and Cindy's smiles grew as wide as could be. Cindy squealed and started jumping. Caesar stood up and was laughing louder than Huey ever heard him before.

"Huey Freeman _inlove_!?" He exclaimed, "I can't believe it!"

"CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!!"

Meanwhile Jazmine stayed plastered to the door, her hand over her heart and a goofy smile on her face. She looked at Mr. Fluff-Knuff with joy in her eyes.

"Will you two shut it?" Huey growled, standing up and heading for the door, "Tell Jazmine... I'm sorry and I'd like to...c-call... her if it's okay,"

"Kay," Cindy Smiled.

_It's okay! It's okay! It's okay! It's okaaaaaaay!!!! _Jazmine thought intently to herself, hugging her stuffed dog preciously.

Huey left the apartment and headed out the door. Jazmine smiled and slid down to the floor. Her smile wide on her face and her heart thudding louder than it ever had before.

"_Yes_,"

The door flew open, only to have her tumble back. When she opened her eyes she saw Cindy staring down at her. They made eye contact and screamed in a high pitched girly scream. When Jazmine stood up, they hopped around, screaming and giggling loudly.

"Huey likes me! Huey Likes me!"

"Huey likes you! Huey Likes you!"

Caesar rolled his eyes and just turned the volume of the TV up.

Huey smirked as he shook his head outside the apartment door. Hook, line and sinker. He flipped open his phone and dialed the number carefully. He listened to the three rings and then a click.

Jazmine snatched up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"You forgot your purse, Cinderella. See you tomorrow,"

"Huey...?!"

_Click_

To Be Continued


	5. Dinner Date Take Two

Jazmine sighed as she stood outside the coffee shop as she waited for Huey. She tilted her head slightly and wondered if two dates in two days made them a couple. She was itching to find out how he did on that physics test. But she was dreading seeing him after just leaving from the bathroom window. But, he didn't sound mad when he talked to Caesar and Cindy so maybe...

"Hey,"

She slapped a smile on her face, "Hello!"

"Ya ready to go?"

She blinked, "Inside...?"

He grinned, "No. C'mon, my car's over here," She suddenly realized she liked his smile and followed him to his car. Hopping into the front seat, she smiled at him who just buckled his belt and started the car up.

"So..." She said just to break the silence, "How'd the test go?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"The physics test," She explained, "How'd it go?"

"Oh, I aced it,"

"Wow, you must have studied all night," She said in awe.

"Nah," Huey shrugged, "I browsed through my notes before the test,"

She looked at him with a shocked look, "Caesar studied all night and hardly made a D!"

"I highly doubt he studied all night," Huey smirked, "Cindy was still there... My guess is it wasn't physics he was studying,"

Jazmine gasped and blushed, "You think they're... sleeping together?"

"Just a hunch,"

Jazmine sat as she blushed feverishly. The thought of her two best friends getting together was almost sickening... but then again, she was about to date or was dating their best friend so... perhaps it wasn't so strange. She fiddled with the end of her skirt and swallowed hard.

"I uh... Wanted to apologize," She muttered. His head shot up and he looked at her.

"What for?"

"For ditching you last night," She explained, "It's just... well... Jaynelle was... she said I humiliated you and..."

"Jaynell'll say anything to get her way," Huey shrugged, "She's a jerk.In the future, don't listen to her,"

"I... Think she has a crush on you," Jazmine said, a tinge of red burning her cheeks as she glanced nervously out the window.

Huey's eyebrow rose and he kept his eyes on the road, "Well, I aint interested at all,"

"But... she's so smart,"

"I like nice girls,"

Jazmine eyed him and smiled. She couldn't help but giggle when he looked at her through the corner of his eye. Finally, after what seemed like forever (which in reality was an hour from when they started), they pulled up at a very nice house with three cars in the driveway that Jazmine didn't really notice.

Huey opened the front door, only to have a large german sheopard come running up to him and jumping to be played with. Huey scratched the dog behind the ears. It barked and started snuffling at Jazmine who giggled and pet the dog gently on its head.

"Yo Riley!" Huey shouted, "You here!?"

"Yeah Niggah!" Riley shouted, coming into view. His eyes widened at the sight of Huey's new friend, "Damn boy! Who's the light skinned hoe?"

Huey cleared his throat, and pulled Jazmine forward, his hand wrapped firmly around her mid back, "This is Jazmine Dubois,"

"Dats tite," Riley shrugged, "Well, c'mon, The gang's all here,"

Huey ushered Jazmine into the dining room where she saw Caesar, and Cindy already seated along with a few other people. One was a young asian boy with a kind smile. Another was a young black girl. At the end of the table was a very annoyed looking (not to mention poser-looking) white man.

"Hey everyone, this is Jazmine," Huey introduced, "Jazmine, this is my famly,"

She blinked as she looked around the room, "Nice to meet all of you,"

Suddenly, a confused elderly black man came into the room, looking annoyed, "Huey! Is that you? Where ya at, boy?"

"Right here, Grandad," Huey said. The old man felt his way over to him and gave him a tight hug, "Howya been, son? Been eatn ya pork?"

"Everynight, Grandad,"

"Good good," Grandad squinted his eyes hard, it was evident that the man was not blind, but quickly losing his vision, "and who might this sweet thang be?"

"Grandad, this is Jazmine Dubois," Huey said as if reading from a report, "I told you about her on the phone, remember?"

"Ah, yes! That's right," He said, shaking her hand, "Hello, Jazmine. I'm Robert Freeman but ya can call me Grandad," He chuckled after that, "Everyone else here does,"

Jazmine smiled, "It's nice to meet you,"

Grandad's eyes glazed over, "hmmm... Dubois... Dubois... I remember that name from somewhere..."

"I told you about her on the _phone_," Huey said again, annoyance in his voice.

"Boy, hush, I know. I mean before that,"

Caesar jumped up, "Yo Grandad! You still got that cheesy ol' record player?"

"Yes I still do," was the proud reply, "Want me to get it goin?"

"Well it wouldn't be sunday dinner without it," Cindy added. Huey looked at Jazmined and took her hand, following everyone else into the living room.

"What's going on?"

"We dancn, hoe," Riley answered, grabbing ahold of the young black girl who Jazmine would later find out her name was Anjelika.

Huey turned to Jazmine but before he could offer anything, Grandad jumped in and grabbed her hand.

"Care to dance, pretty lady?"

Smiling she nodded, "Well sure, but I'm not very good,"

"Oh shoot. Any woman can dance, miss," Grandad explained, "She just needs a good leader,"

Jazmine gave him her best smile as she tried to step in the right patterns. To her surprise, it wasn't too hard. She wasn't sure what dance she was dancing too exactly but all she knew was that the music was old enough to have been played at her grandmothers first birthday party.

She looked at the wall to see Huey leaning against it with the asian boy, she would learn to be called Hiro. They were talking about something but Huey gave her a smile when she caught his eye. Caesar and Cindy came up around them, Caesar gave her a coy look.

"Not bad for a sistah with two left feets,"

"hey!" Jazmine snapped, "I do NOT have two left feet,"

"I beg to differ," Huey added.

"Well, then, sir," Grandad said, stopping and walking over to the record player and moving the record around a bit, "Let's see what feet you got,"

The music turned fast, like swing music. There were no lyrics but it was fast and jazzy. Grandad took Huey's hand and placed it in Jazmines, "Lets see,"

"See what, Grandad?'

"Boy, you know any rythemless shrew can dance like a princess if she got a good lead," Grandad scolded, "Now get yo ass dancn fo I change my mind and take back ma partner,"

Huey rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm behind her back and showed her were to put her hands on him. He took her free hand in his and held it out a bit. They waited for one beat before he spun her once sharply under his arm and pulled her out, Jazmine blinked as she felt her body being thrown around like a rag doll. But it was fun.

He danced very well but his movements were jumpy and joyful like Caesar and Riley seemed to be like. His were like something of second nature, like something that was given to him at birth. Eventually, she started to feel less like a rag doll and more like a dancer. She smiled big as she was tucked and pulled and twisted and thrown.

It wasn't until one last spin when he pulled her back in that her back was to him and he swayed a bit. Her head was in the clouds but, because it wasn't a slow dance at all, it didn't last and she was soon pushed away only to come back into his hands.

A loud ding was heard from inside the kitchen, making everyone stop and Grandad stop the music. Riley vanished into the other room.

"Aye! Dinner's ready!" Riley called. The rest of the group walked into the dining room to see him bringing in a big pot. Huey walked into the kitchen, followed by Caesar to help him bring the rest out. Once the table was full of what smelled like meat, everyone sat down. Jazmine was between Grandad and Huey but across the table from Caesar who she leaned in to ask, "Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?"

"Surprise," Caesar grinned, "We used to come here every Sunday growin up,"

Cindy giggled, "That's right, no one can cook a pig like Grandad and Riley, but I think Huey missed the lesson,"

Huey scoffed, "And when I'm the last Freeman left we'll all know why,"

Riley pulled off the top of a big pot, "Aight! Dig in e'ry body!"

There were clangs as spoons collided with plates and munches as people started eating. Jazmine giggled when she noticed Huey slip the dog his meat and only take nibbles at what his grandad called "Pork flavored broccolli".

"You're not eating much," Jazmine pointed out.

"I'm the designated driver," He explained and then smiled. She gave him a puzzled look but continued eating her food. She immedieately decided that this dinner date was ten times better than the last one.

"So Jazmine, where you people at?" Riley asked.

"Huh?"

"He wants to know where you're from," Huey translated, a bit curious to find out himself.

"Oh," She smiled, "I'm actually from New Orleans. My family is all still down there but I wanted a change of scenery from the south,"

"Amazin," Riley gasped, "You aint got a accent or nutin,"

She smiled, "My aunt was an english teacher... But I speak cajun accent fluently,"

"That's it!" Grandad exclaimed, jumping up. He dashed into the other room, only to return a few minutes later with a dusty old album that he opened up and shoved into her hands, "Are you kin to Abigale Dubois?"

"Yessir!" Jazmine smiled, "Abigale Dubois was my grandmother! How'd you know her?"

"Well, she was my little sisters best friend," Grandad explained. The photo was of two young teens, splashing in some water. Two were girls and the other three were boys, "Yessir, Abigale, Cookie, Jericho and Greg and me would visit that damn swimmin hole all the time,"

"Grandad, you and Aunt cookie aint from NewOrleans," Huey said, "You're from Chicago,"

"Don't try an' be smart at me, Boy!" Grandad snapped, "She was Jericho's neighbor. When we visited our Grandmama in NewOlreans we'd all play together. Damn. How's ol' Abby doin?"

Jazmine smiled, "Oh she's fine... She's retired and living in Miami, actually,"

"Well, you tell your Grandmama I said hello," Grandad smiled, taking a sip of his drink, "Make sure you tell her _Robert Jebidiah Freeman_, said hello,"

ooOoOOOooOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOooOOOOOoOOOOoOOOO

"mmmmnnmmmmnnnmmmm!" Jazmine moaned, leaning against Huey's shoulder, "Huuuueeeeey! I'm Tiiiiired!"

"I told ya," Huey smirked, walking down the street lamp lit streets, "You can sleep in the car, I wanna show ya something,"

She yawned and followed him. They made it to a hill top with a tree that was one of the biggest she had seen since she moved up north. Blinking she leaned against his warm body and snuggled her face into his shoulder.

"So... what? Is this where you go to think,"

"When I was a kid, this is where I went to block out the world,"

Jazmine sighed and leaned her eyes up to look at him, "Hey Huey...?"

"yeah?"

"What happened... with everyone? I mean... Why did you and Caesar and Cindy stop being friends?"

there was a pause as Huey sighed. He sat back, his hands behind him and his head upwards to look at the sky, "Well... Jaynell and I graduated two years ahead of them for one thing,"

"Why?"

"I was smart. My teachers moved me up two grades at different points in my life," He explained, "I graduated from high school at sixteen,"

"Wow..."

"I tried to keep in touch but... well... This is the first time I've been home since I started going to college," Huey sighed, "I just... wanted to get out so bad,"

Jazmine nudged against him, "I understand that... I was ready to leave my house too..."

The conversation stopped there. There they sat, sitting and sitting. Huey felt his body start to sweat. SHe was pressed against him gently, making slightly dirty thoughts rase through his head. He knew he started developing some strong feelings for her but he wasn't sure if she knew that and if she did, she was probably waiting for him to tell her.

She couldn't be a princess without her leader, after all.

He inhaled and inwardly prepped himself, keeping his gaze away from her.

"Jazmine..." He finally spoke, "I... I don't know why but my whole life... I've been miserable. But... with you... I dunno... I feel...happy," He paused before he started again, "I guess I always felt guilty to be happy cos' I knew about all the pain and suffering in the world. But it's different with you. I like being happy with you..."

Another pause as he took a deep breath.

"I want to stay happy with you, if that's okay," He said honestly, "So I guess I'm saying... I like you. Alot and... I want to be more than friends... if it's okay. Is it... okay?"

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Jazmine...?" Turning his gaze towards her, he felt all the blood shoot straight to his head. She had her eyes shut lightly and her breathing was steady and rythmic.

_She's asleep!? Are you kidding!?_

Looking up at he night sky, he growled and shook his head. Okay, so he had to trade Cinderella for Sleeping Beauty this once... he could take that.

No matter how annoying it was.

ooOooOOOoOOOOoooOOOoOOOoOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOOOoOOOO

FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF

cute huey! cute jazmine!

i so am gonna try to draw them dancing

for my huey and jazz fanart go to "Sweet-as-spice. 


	6. Mixed Signals

Jazmine yawned when she woke up in a very strange room. Turning she saw another bed with a very creepy looking white boy sitting on it, leaning in to her and staring at her face.

Shrieking, she jumped and rolled off the other side of the bed. The door opened and in walked Huey who she got up and ran to desperately.

"Mornin," Huey said, and looked at his roommate annoyedly, "Ignore Scott, he's… a bit weird but harmless,"

"Aye! I aint weird!" The boy snapped. Huey grabbed Jazmine hand and pulled her into the hallway. As they walked, she started to feel a bit odd. She looked down and realized she was dressed in an oversized Tshirt and under wear. Nothing else. Yelping, she leaned into Huey, feeling raw and exposed. The boys decorating the halls weren't doing much to help that issue, either.

"Way ta go, brotha!" A boy cackled.

"Huey Huey was getting sum head, getting getting sum head," Another boy started to sing.

Huey was acting as if he couldn't hear them as they moved along. She was holding her eyes shut and praying the door was coming soon.

There was a pushing noise, followed by a creek. She looked up to see they were walking out the front door. Heaving a sigh of relief she let herself slide into huey's black car when the doors were unlocked. She waited until he was in and the door was shut firmly behind him before she started to speak.

"Huey…" She gulped, "Did… we… I mean… uh…"

"Have sex?"

She flinched at how simple and nonchalont that word sounded on his lips, "Uh….yeah,"

"Trust me," Huey said, putting on his shades and pulling out of the parkinglot, "You wouldn't be _asking_ me that question if we did. You'd know,"

She could've sworn he was bragging. But instead of calling him out on it, she just asked anothed question, "So why am I in what looks like your shirt and not my own clothes?"

"You asked for pajamas," Huey shrugged, "and don't freak out. You slept in my bed, I slept on the floor,"

"Well, aren't you the gentleman," she scoffed, "Why didn't you just bring me to my apartment?"

"I couldn't get in," He admited, "You were too drowzy to remember where your keys were and Caesar wouldn't open the door," he paused and shrugged, "And I made sure Scott stayed in his own bed all night,"

Jazmine slumped in her seat and wiggled her toes, grateful that she had shaved the day before her date, "So… where's my clothes?"

"Hm?"

"My clothes, where are my clothes?" She asked, growing annoyed.

"Oh, yeah," Huey chuckled slightly, "They're at my place still… You can come over and get them whenever,"

Jazmine sighed and looked out the window, contemplating her relationship with the man she knew very little about but felt very strongly for. He seemed to show her affection at times and after what he had told to Caesar and Cindy before made her get all bubbly inside. But, why hadn't he kissed her yet? Why hadn't he asked her to be his girlfriend? Why wasn't he nervous around her?

Suddenly, she felt them pull up into her apartment complex parkinglot.

"Here we are…" Huey said plainly.

"Yep…" She muttered. She turned to look at him at the same time he turned to look at her, as soon as their gazes met, they both snapped their heads back to their windows sharply, "Guess… I'll just go, then,"

"O…kay,"

She popped open the car door and stepped out of the vehicle, before walking off, she turned and waved a bit, "Bye…"

"Later…" He waited until she turned back and headed into the building before he slammed his hands on the wheel, "damnit!" Ugh! Well… if she didn't want to invite him in then maybe he was wrong about how she felt about him. Even though he was sure she was into him… Cursing again, he started to pull out and leave the area.

His mind started working as it usually did. He was sure that she was dancing and cheering the first time he asked her out. He felt a pain tinge his throat when a realization struck him. Maybe… she realized she didn't like him after the dinner party. That's why she really left…!

OOoOOOoOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOooOO

Jazmine slammed the door of the apartment and flopped down on the couch, her legs against the back and her toes in the air.

Caesar set down his coffee mug and gave her a wicked smile, "Nice look. Have a nice night with Huey?"

"I wish," She groaned, "I don't think he's into me, Caesar…"

"Yeah. Me either. You're just the only living thing that I have ever seen him seek out to be with for long periods of time but you're probably right. He hates you,"

"Well if he likes me so much then why hasn't he even kissed me yet?" she wanted to know, rolling over on to her stomach so she could lean on her palms.

"He probably thinks you don't like him," Caesar shrugged, "Huey's a plan man. He won't do anything until he's figured it out move for move in his mind," He flipped through the newspaper, blinking and pausing to yawn, "Just give him time and wear shorter skirts. Huey's a leg man,"

Jazmine gave him a look and stood up, "Well…! Just now when I asked where my clothes were instead of saying 'oh, I'll bring them to you' he says 'you can come get them whenever,"

Caesar raised his eyebrow, being fluent in Jazmine rant, understood the little middle things she left out in the story, "The clothes are at his house?"

"Yeah,"

He rolled up his newspaper and swung at her, hitting her playfully on the head, "You stupid! He wants you to go back and GET them so you can hang out!"

Before Jazmine could acknowledge her best friends genius, she heard her cell phone ring. She pulled it out and flipped it open, giving out a warm, "Hello?"

"Heya babe, open your door,"

Her eyes went large as the person on the other line clicked off. She looked at Caesar who just stared back at her with confusion, "Who was that?"

"I… don't-" Jazmine started, she gulped as she reached for the doorknob, turning it gently. When the door swung open, her felt her face go pale at the sight of her ex boyfriend standing there with flowers.

"Heya babe,"

"Juh… Johnny!?"

Caesar walked behind her, giving the boy a confused but angry look, "Oh fuck no!"

ooOOoOOoOOooOOOOOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOOO

yYYEEYYY!! Updation! Sorry this is taking so long but im lazy so there

ooooh plot twisters!!! Who is JOHNNY!?!?

Can Carmen make up ANYmore random ass filler characters for her fanfics!? FIND OUT SOMEOTHER TIME WHEN U SHOULD BE DOING OTHER STUFF BUT YOU FEEL LIKE READING CRAP!!!!


	7. Untitled

"Jonathon," Jazmine gasped slightly, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," He smiled, stepping inside and giving her a hug, "How have you been, hun?"

Jazmine looked at Caesar who just grumbled, "Taken,"

Jonathon stepped back from his ex and looked at Caesar and then back at Jazmine, "You two...?"

"Oh no," Jazmine started to laugh, "Me and some... other guy,"

"Well good for you," Jonathon smiled, "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and see how you're doing,"

Jazmine smiled at Caesar who just glared. You see, Caesar and Jonathon didn't like each other from the start. Jonathon was from a rich family, and had no problem flaunting it around everyone's faces. Whenever they wanted to go someplace and Caesar couldn't afford it, Jonathon would say something like, "oh you poor, poor thing," as if not having money was the worse thing imaginable.

Jazmine and Jonathon started sitting around and gabbing like old chums. It wasn't long before Jonathon asked both Caesar and Jazmine and her new boyfriend out to dinner, his treat.

ooOoOOOOooOOOooOOooOOOOOooOooOo

Huey answered his ringing cell moments before he made it back to his dorm. It was Jaynell.

"Huey, we have a problem,"

"What's wrong?" He sighed, bracing himself for something ridiculous like, 'we ran out of crackers for todays meeting!'

"He's here,"

"Who?"

"_He's_ here. On campus," She said gravely, "And he's at your _girlfriends _house,"

Huey popped a U-turn and barreled his way back to Jazmine and Caesar's home. Reaching under his seat, he pulled out a AK-47. Cocking it, he lifted the phone closer to his ear.

"Talk to me,"

ooOoOOOOooOOOooOOooOOOOOooOooOo

"Actually... The real reson why I'm here is to tell you something, Jazmine," Jonathon said seriously.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm... engaged. And I want you to be in my wedding,"

Jazmine shrieked and jumped into his arms, wrapping him up into a big hug, "OH JONATHON!! I'm so happy for you!"

There was a knock at the door, Caesar, who had been looking for a distraction, lept up and opened it freely. There stood a very solemn looking Huey who's eyes fell on the used-to-be couple still in mid embrace.

"Huey!" Jazmine cheered, getting up and tiptoing over to him and standing before him. SHe took his hand and gestured over to the young pale boy on the couch, "This is Jonathon. He and I-"

"Used to date," Caesar said quickly. Jonathon and Jazmine looked at eachother with awkward glances before Jonathon stood up to shake Huey's hand.

"That was ages ago," He smiled, "I actually just invited Jazzy here to my _wedding_. The thing is, my fiancee and I were thinking of _adopting _a child, even,"

Huey's eyes narrowed, and his clutch on his gun tightened behind his back. Jonathon's smile turned low as they stared. Red wine eyes met pale blue. Who would crack first?

"That's so sweet!" Jazmine exclaimed sweetly.

Jonathon forced a smile and backed up, staring at Huey the whole time, "Jazzy, Dear, can you come see me for a moment?"

"What?"

"I have something I need to tell you... in private,"

Jazmine took a step but stopped by the grip of Huey's hand on hers. She paused and looked at the serious man still holding onto her. She smiled and politely slipped out of his hand, but he reached out and grabbed her again.

"Huey..! What's the matter with..."

Suddenly, Jonathon leaned forward and snagged the young girl and flipped her back so his arm fell hard over her neck. Huey flipped out his gun and pointed it dead at the young man. Jazmine started breathing hard as her panic mode kicked in.

"What the--!?" Caesar exclaimed.

"Huey..!? Jon!?"

"Your boyfriend here is a terrorist, Jazmine," Huey told her seriously, "He's been slipping out from our radar for years,"

Jonathon smiled, "Oh, that's not all, please continue,"

Huey's eyes narrowed wickedly, "He's the one responsible for the hijacking in Washington last summer. He's also wanted in thirteen countries as of last week," He blinked once and tightened his grip on the handle of his gun, "Even though he's one of the most deadly men in America, his face has remained hidden from all data bases and files. He goes under several names, Jonathon P. Sherman was his first but not original,"

"How do you know all of this?" Caesar asked urgently, feeling as if he was being pushed into the background.

Jonathon grinned as he tightened his grip on Jazmine's throat, "Yes. Come, come now, Freeman, why don't you enlighten us about yourself. How is it that YOU of all people, know exactly what I look like? hm?"

Huey's grip lightened but his gaze never left the terrorist, "Because I..."

"Because we used to be partners!"

"That was a long time ago, _Johnathon_!"

"The feds decided to let him go if he agreed to help track me down," Jonathon said with a smirk, he then leaned in to say to Jazmine's ear, "That's right. Your little lovey dovey here is also responisble for a few bombs going off. Remember that lovely police station that went up in smoke two years ago in Chicago?"

Jazmine's eyes paled as she stared at Huey but instead of giving her some reassurance, he kept his gaze on Jonathon.

Jonathon held up a small bomb remote, "The thing of it is, Huey, I had no idea you had fallen for my old flame. But once news hit I came right over to say hello," He stopped to snicker a bit, "And here's the yummy part once you're out of the picture, no one will know my face,"

"If you set that off you'll go down, too!" Caesar snapped.

"Oh I don't think so," Jonathon grinned, making a beeline for the window, "Jazzy and I are gonna slip on out, while you two stay here. If you follow, I'll snap her neck in two. It'd be to her best interest, Huey, if you lay down your gun,"

Huey cringed and set it down, his eyes angrier than anyone had ever seen before.

"Aw, you wouldn't risk the life of your sweetness, now would you?" Jonathon mocked and slid open the window, "Ta ta,"

"You're right, Jonathon. I wouldn't risk it. But this...," Huey said, his finger twitching at the tip, as he lifted the gun back up to aim, "Is no risk,"

There was a loud bang followed by a noise that was created by bullet tearing flesh and hitting raw bone. Jonathon fell back, a small nickle sized hole missing in his forehead. He collided with the window and fell down the fire escape. Huey slid the gun back into his pocket, only to have Jazmine run over and leap into his arms.

She was sobbing un-relentless into his shirt. Huey sighed and gave her a firm hug, relishing the feeling of her small body in his.

"What the hell just happened!?" Caesar barked, "I mean... did I miss something or what!?"

Huey looked down at Jazmine who also had a million questions in her eyes. Sighing, he looked back at Caesar and whispered, "I'll... explain,"

ooOoOOooOo

Huey explained that even when he met Jonathon when he was a senior and Jonathon was a sophomore, but there were the same age. The two had very similar beliefs in the way the government was run. Jonathon understood the way Huey thought and the two became, not quite friends, but partners in the same cause.

When Huey graduated, he started work on the ideals they shared. Huey was the brains and brawn of the operation, Jonathon brought the crazy.

Their first real terrorist act was the bombing of the court house. The same one where Shabaaz Cane was found guilty of crimes he didn't commit.

The two went in for big after that. Jonathon would go with Huey whenever he could without skipping too much highschool. The plan got a bit crazy when Jonathon was ready to do something unspeakable- he wanted to bomb an orphanage. It was a doable for their team, But Huey was having none of it.

"Think of the message it will bring!"

"What message, Jonathon!?" Huey had demmanded, "You're just crazy! I wont be here to fill your lust for senseless blood!"

"Fine! I'll do it without your help!" Jonathon shouted.

Huey slammed his hands on the table, taking out a gun and holding it an inch away from his partner's head, "I'll stop you,"

Jonathon stood there, unflinching. Because Huey was surrounded by the rest of their group.

"I'll... I'll tell the feds!"

"Will you now?"

It's obvious what happened to Huey that night. He was beaten, battered and left for dead. He was tossed into a dirty garbage littered alley where he lay there, bleeding and broken for hours. When he finally came to, it was pouring and he was laying in the mud and garbage sewage. Sitting up, he smelled the stink of sulfur and smoke. He picked up his head, to see a huge ominous could of smog emitting into the air.

This wasn't the revolution he envisioned. This was... evil.

For the first time in his life, Huey wept. His fist collided with the muddy concrete and he cursed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

And Jonathon... would pay for his corruption.

He then went off to start his own group. One that would break the corruption of the government without the casualty life loss.

When Huey finished his story, both Jazmine and Caesar had millions of questions for him. He would just shrug and answer them as if they were nothing. The tragedy seemed to unfaze him anymore. It shocked both Jazmine and Caesar when Huey lowered his gaze and said, "Jazmine... do ya wanna go... out for a bit?"

She had just blinked and looked at Caesar and then back at Huey, "Sure...I'll just... go get dressed first,"

ooOooOooOOOOooOOOooOOOO

The night was cool as the two walked down the dimmly lit streets. Jazmine kept her eyes on her feet and Huey's gaze was forward.

"I'm sorry that you got involved..." Huey told her gently, "But... if it's any consolation... I wasn't going to let you get hurt,"

She blushed and hugged her elbows tight to her chest, "You're a sweetheart, ya know that, Huey?"

"Listen," He stopped, turning to face her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "I've never... had a girlfriend before... So I guess... I'm at a loss,"

Jazmine blinked, trying so hard to hide her smile. She wanted to make him spell it out for her.

"I really like you, Jazmine," He let out, "And... I want to be able to... be with you whenever I want to..."

There was a pause, a blush crept over his face when his darted away before asking the question, "Is... is that okay?"

She giggled and nodded, "You read my mind,"

There was a pause again. Huey stared down at her with a satisfied look on his face. She looked back up at him with a look of anticipation. Clearing her throat loudly made him ask, "What...?"

"You're supposed to kiss me now,"

"Oh..." He blushed, feeling slightly ridiculous. Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss firm on her pouted lips. She pressed forward, kissing him right back. Huey felt his hands go slack, but he picked them up to wrap around her and push her into his chest. She laced her arms elegantly around his neck, playing with the curls that lingered there.

She felt warm on his chest, making him want to deepen the kiss more.

It wasn't until he felt her tongue dart quickly into his mouth that he broke away, his eyes wide and his jaw open.

She giggled pressing her finger to her lips, "Huey Freeman, don't tell me that was your first kiss!"

He blushed and looked away, "Shut up,"

She giggled again and linked arms with his, pressing her face against his shoulder, "It's okay," She leaned up and kissed his cheek before settling her face back to where it was. Her heart thudded in her chest as she walked home with him.

"Hey Huey?"

"Hm?"

"I don't like thatyou live in that crowded dorm. Hows about you move in with Caesar and me?"

Huey's eyebrow rose and it fell on the girl who was walking with her face forward, "Uh... I don't know... Sure. Why not?"

"Good!" She clung to his arm tighter and looked up at him, "Cos that'll really piss Jaynell off!"

ooOOooOOOoooOOOOooOooOOooOOOoOO

THE END!!! 

yeeeey!! only one more fanfic to finish and then i can get to work on a new one!! XD

m such a loser. hope this one didnt suck, guys!


End file.
